


Sugar, Phil's Going Down

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014!Dan, 2014!Phan, 2014!Phil, ?????, BRIT Awards, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Established!Phan, Frottage, Geronimo still needs to learn how to tag, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, at the brits after party, blowjob, geronimo doesn't knOW HOW TO TAG SEX, in a bathroom, phanfic, the idea has been in my head foR A WHILE OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil never thought this opportunity would ever be possible. They had done a lot of things, but this? This crossed a line. They were surely going to get busted, and banned from the Brit Awards forever.</p><p>Or, Phil sucks Dan off in a bathroom during the Brit Awards after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Phil's Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Brits tomorrow, I thought I'd write this.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> I don't own Dan and Phil.  
> No warnings apply, unless you're offended by gay sex.

Sex.

 

In a _bathroom_.

 

_At the bloody Brit Awards._

 

Dan and Phil never thought this opportunity would ever be possible. They had done a lot of things, but this? This crossed a line. They were surely going to get busted, and banned from the Brit Awards forever.

 

But those thoughts quickly slipped away as Dan every so often slipped Phil bedroom eyes in between red carpet guests, or when Dan caught sight of Phil's "Suck it, Howell" smirk that never failed to turn him on.

 

And Dan knew-he _knew_ -that Phil purposely chose to sing Toxic on the karaoke stage because Dan had mentioned in a passing conversation that Phil's video cover of the Pop Goes Punk version of the song in 2008 always got him hot.

 

Yes, being banned from the Brit Awards was the last thing on the couple's minds as Phil pressed Dan against the bathroom stall door, peppering a line of kisses from his mouth to his neck. Dan threw his head back, biting back a moan. He had to brace the cool tile walls to keep him from sliding to the floor in pleasure.

 

"Jesus _fuck_ , Phi--" a small moan broke his sentence, making Phil blush slightly as he sucked a bruise next to Dan's collarbone.

 

"I've been waiting to do this all night," Phil whispered seductively into Dan's ear, his voice low and husky, grinning as Dan's sun kissed cheeks flushed a violent shade of pink. "We don't have a long time, but--"

 

"Don't talk." Dan said, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck, smashing their lips together. The simple make-out session quickly became a flurry of tongues, teeth and wandering hands. Poor Dan-who was half hard from Phil's rendition of Toxic, and practically tore off to the bathroom as soon as the cameraman said that they had a break from shooting-was now fully hard, and moaning into Phil's mouth.

 

"Stay quiet, bear." Phil dragged his hands down Dan's buttoned shirt, pushing the blazer off of Dan's shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt quickly. He slowly gyrated his hips across Dan's, making it ever so hard for the twenty three year old to bite back moaning Phil's name, succeeding only in making himself harder. Phil opened Dan's shirt, glazing his eyes over Dan's torso.

 

"You're so fucking hot, Bear." He grinned, kissing down Dan's chest and taking his nipple between his teeth. Dan's breath hitched upon hearing Phil curse. It was often rare that he cursed and usually it was muttered in a lower voice, and Dan loved it. The dirtier the words got, the hotter he got.

 

"Shit--I--ah-Phil, I-I," he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist for support, grinding down on his thigh to give his dick attention.

 

Phil, whose mouth-much to Dan's pleasure- was otherwise occupied sucking lovebites onto Dan's chest, moved his hands to Dan's trousers, unbuttoning them with experienced fingers. He pulled away from Dan's chest and rested a hand on his neck, the pad of his thumb gently grazing over the thin strip of skin, making Dan moan softly.

 

"God, Phil--" he moaned. Phil silenced him with a deep kiss on the lips, threading his fingers through Dan's curling hair. He ran his tongue over Dan's kiss plumped lip, asking for entrance that was quickly given. Their tongues fought for dominance, though Phil won quickly with a few tugs on Dan's hair. Dan took Phil's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently. He slipped his hands under Phil’s jacket, dragging his nails across the small of Phil’s back.

 

Phil moaned into Dan’s lips before pulling away, resting his forehead on Dan’s. He knelt down in front of Dan, slowly pulling Dan's trousers and boxers down his legs slowly, creating friction that Dan had to bite his knuckle to keep from moaning. Phil pushed Dans shirt away, his mouth so close to Dan that he could feel the warm air on his head.

 

Phil allowed his tongue to tease the head of Dan's dick before taking him in his mouth. Dan rested his head on the bathroom door, biting his knuckle harder to distract himself from moaning as Phil took Dan farther into his mouth. His legs almost gave out when Phil ran his tongue over Dan's slit. Dan gasped, covering his mouth in favor of breaking the skin on his finger.

 

"Jes-sus Christ...Phil...god..." He moaned from behind his hand, his other tangled into Phil's hair, gently easing him farther down. Phil held Dan's hips against the door. Phil giggled slightly, hearing Dan's strangled moans. Dan mentally cursed Phil, the vibrations of his safe were so easily felt by Dan.

 

What a sadist.

 

"Ph-il f-fuck I'm..." Dan warned. Phil gave his silent understanding as he hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing. Dan let out a moan, feeling his body lurch forward, every nerve on fire as he came. Phil eased Dan through his orgasm, swallowing as Dan came into the back of his throat. When Dan finished, Phil pulled off, his lips plump and his hair a mess.

 

He wiped the corner of his mouth and stared up at Dan, grinning slightly. Dan leaned against the stall door, his face flushed, his shirt open and showing off his new lovebites, his lips pink and his hair curled from sweating. It was probably one of the most beautifully erotic things Phil had ever seen.

 

"God, I love you." Phil said. Dan looked down, catching Phil's eyes, and smiling widely at him.

 

"I love you too, Lion." He grinned. Phil blushed, standing up. He pulled Dan's pants on and buttoned his trousers. Dan cradled Phil's face in his hands and pressed an innocent kiss to his lips.

 

"I will be repaying you later," he said with a smirk and pecked Phil's lips. His eyes widened, hearing that people-oh shit, _the stars_ \- were outside of the bathroom. "How much time did we spend in here?"

 

Phil looked at Dan for a second before they both broke down into hopeless giggles.

 

“That was mental, I can’t believe that we just did that!”

 

If the camera crew noticed that they were gone for longer than the intended short break, they didn't say anything.

 

*****

 

“Hey, Phil, come here please,” Dan called from his couch crease. He’d opened his email account in search of new Internet Support Group emails, when he came across another message. Phil padded into the living room, sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Have you seen this?" Dan pointed to the message he pulled up on his screen.

 

“What is it, love?” he asked, looking over his shoulder to see what Dan called him for. “Oh my _God_ , they never found out!” he covered his mouth, chuckling into his hand.

 

**From: Brit Awards**

** RE: Dan and Phil to host Brits 2015? **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <33333 thank you!!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr,](https://maggieisnotacat.tumblr.com) [instagram,](https://instagram.com/maguirebenton/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/maguirebenton) and [ come take a peek at my Youtube channel! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC79sXkEBXUdDeg8UTYKxHVQ?sub_confirmation=1&feature=iv&src_vid=_FEnvB4OTfE&annotation_id=annotation_2060573417)


End file.
